kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya
Mariya is the younger twin sister of Sora, the secondary deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, and the main protagonist of Mystic. She is voiced by Hilary Duff. Personality Mariya is kind, beautiful, has a great sense of humor, and gets easily angered like her nobody, ???. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. Physical Appearance Mariya has brown hair and light blue eyes. She wears a long red shirt and light yellow pants. She is mainly barefoot. History Pre-Kingdom Hearts series Mariya and Sora were born in Arendelle as the prince and princess. Shortly after their births, they were both kidnapped by Xehanort, then Mickey Mouse found the twins and brought Mariya to Paul Mason's house (similar to Meet the Robinsons when Lewis's mother abandons him) while Sora was taken to an apartment building on the Destiny Islands. Kingdom Hearts Although she is not in the game, Mariya has played a role in it. When she was 14, she was kidnapped by pirates but soon escaped, found the Shooting Star Keyblade and fought the Darkside Heartless attacking her homeworld. After she defeated it, Xehanort's Heartless killed her adoptive parents and adoptive sister, then attempted to turn her into his heartless slave. But King Mickey saved her and took Mariya to a new homeworld to live in, known as Aiki. Mystic Mariya is the main protagonist. Taking place during the events of the first game, King Mickey takes her to Aiki for refuge, but the ruler, King Tisho XIII, found out that they are Keyblade Wielders and forced them to be locked up for 20 years in the dungeon. But his younger brother, Prince Kansho, hid them in his room, where he taught Mariya to be a Keyblade Master and soon fell in love with her. Vampire Form : Main Article: Annie Annie is the vampire form of Mariya. She is seductive, flirtatious, and vicious. Relationships Prince Kansho Fluffy Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Candlehead Mariya is very overprotective of Candlehead, but she still loves her younger sister. Shadow the Hedgehog Mariya had first met Shadow in Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she fell from the window into his arms. Their friendship is not revealed until the film's climax when they team up to save Ralph from the MCP's wrath. Elsa Mariya loves her elder sister and looks up to Elsa. Anna Wreck-it Ralph Fix-it Felix, Jr. Sergeant Calhoun Wreck-it Rachel Other Appearances Chiaro Academy Mariya Quotes Cutscenes *"My name is Mariya...Duchess of Takara and the lost princess of Arendelle..." *"Are you...?" *"Oh, Jack!" In Battle *"Yeah!" *"Bring it on!" Keyblade Mariya wields the legendary Shooting Star Keyblade. Journal Entries Kingdom Hearts: Nightfall Rose Trivia *Mariya's name was originally going to be Miharu. Category:Riku Replica's Princess Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Riku's Friends Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dark Shard Saga Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Party Members Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Keyblade Masters